La flor de mi juventud
by Marjocavi
Summary: Ya no estaba segura si seguía haciendo aquello para no rendirse ante el amor que profesaba hacia el  futuro Hokage o para pasar más tiempo con su querido amigo...Rock Lee.
1. Bonita amistad

**Disclaimer. **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi K.

_... _

**LA FLOR DE MI JUVENTUD**

**Bonita amistad**

-Lee-san es mu-muy atento. -

-¿Por qué lo dice, Hinata-san? - Preguntó curioso el peli negro.

Ambos chunin se encontraban sentados en una banca ubicada lejos del centro de Konoha, entre el inmenso bosque y el hermoso lago en donde habían peleado, según rumores de sus compañeros, el maestro Gai y Kakashi sensei contra dos poderosos Akatsuki que se habían infiltrado en la aldea: Itachi y Kisame.

-De-después de que me ayudó a tratar de con-conquistar a Naruto-kun cuando se lo pedí …Y ahora, que no se lo he pedido, me vuelve a prestar de su apoyo. - Ojos perla y ojos ónix se se fijaron en las pupilas contrarias. -Se, se lo agradezco mucho. -

-¡No es nada, Hinata-san! ¡Para que estan los amigos si no es para apoyarse! - Lee se paró de forma estrepitosa, sobresaltado a la Hyuga en el proceso. - ¡Nuestra llama de la juventud siempre estará unida por nuestra maravillosa amistad! -

-Lee-san… - Apareció un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, con una sonrisa contenida por la vergüenza. - ¿Me-me considera su amiga? -

Y el susodicho la miró con curiosidad.

-¿No ya lo éramos ? -

Después de las misiones que habían realizado juntos, en los entrenamientos que Neji había concordado con su equipo y su prima y las aventuras desastrosas que habían efectuado a causa de incontables intentos de conquista del Uzumaki. ¿Cuál otra podría ser su relación?

-S-sí.-

Las tiernas pestañas de Lee se movían arriba y abajo en compás al movimiento de sus párpados que se abrían y cerraban lentamente. Se encontraba un poco confundido.

-¿Ó es que acaso Hinata-san no lo considera así? - Preguntó el peli negro con un deje de decepción.

-¡Po-por supuesto que sí! - Gritó de manera atropellada. - ¡Lee-san es alguien especial para mí! -

Al escuchar esto, sus enormes cejas se curvaron hacia arriba al igual que su sonrisa.

-¡Ya veo! - Lo tomó del brazo de forma un poco tosca pero sin lastimarla. Mirándola a sus ojos perla con un brillo enérgico. - ¿Le parece que debamos retomar la misión "Enamorar a Naruto-kun o apagar la llama del amor en el intento"? -

-Si. -

Aunque ya lo habían hecho interminables de veces sin éxito, estaba dispuesta a tratar de nuevo. Pero ya no estaba segura si seguía haciendo aquello para no rendirse ante el amor que profesaba hacia el futuro Hokage o para pasar más tiempo con su querido amigo.

_... _

Desde hace tiempo, los amigos de su primo convivían constantemente con ella, claro no de un día para otro, poco a poco se fue acercando más Neji, a su vida, y con él su equipo.

Al hacerse más cercanos, ellos sabían más cosas de ella y ella de ellos: como por ejemplo que Tenten a parte de ser tan buena en el control de armas shinobi, también también era muy buena en hacer remates de todo tipo; o que Gai-sensei todos los domingos a las cinco de la mañana se encontraba en un callejón esperando enseñar a algún interesado el arte de ejercitar su cuerpo adormecido; o que Rock Lee entrenaba por las noches, incluso estando dormido, sobre los rostros Hokage o en el tejado de las casas.

Incluso también que el de enormes cejas le tenía cierta adoración a Sakura.

Y eso, que antes la alegraba por el peli negro; ahora ese hecho le generaba tristeza en su corazón.

Y es que varias cosas habían pasado entre él y ella, cosas que no se podría imaginar nunca si no las estuviera viviendo ahora mismo. Lee era muy agradable… Todos los momentos que ha pasado con él eran agradables, incluso más que eso.

No podía describirlo, su ambiente tan entusiasta la contagiaba; el ver cómo se esforzaba por mínimo que fuera la cosa, ella le quería imitar. Y le divertía en demasía sus entrenamientos exóticos con Gai sensei; le hacían reír tanto que no sabía cómo disimular y volver a su papel de princesa Hyuga.

Pero justo en este momento, nada le podía causar gracia.

-Lee-san, no creo que sea buena idea. -

-¡Por supuesto que sí Hinata-san! Solo tienes que confiar en el plan. - Expresó el oji negro que estaba pegado a la pared de una casa como ella, echando vistazos de vez en cuando por la calle, esperando que llegara el objetivo.

-¡Pero el plan es completamente estúpido! - Remató Tenten que se encontraba a lado de Hinata, intentando disuadir a su compañero de que no hiciera pasar a la ojiperla por esa locura. - Sólo tú podrías hacerlo. - Pero él no prestó atención.

-¡Ahí viene! Hinata-san, como lo practicamos. - Dijo Lee mientras le ponía sus manos en los pequeños hombros de la Hyuga, mostrándole su apoyo.

-S-sí, daré lo mejor. -

Entonces el héroe de Konoha caminaba tranquilamente por una calle principal, con los brazos cruzados acompañado de una cada compungida. Al parecer pensativo.

-No me alcanzará el dinero para ir a comprar en Ichiraku, bueno tal vez Teuchi me deje que se los pague después. - Se decía el Uzumaki.

De repente Hinata se atravesó en su camino llevando unos grandes baldes de pintura en cada mano.

-¡Hinata ! -

-Na-Naruto-kun, ¡Qué casualidad! -

-¿Qué es lo que haces? - Indagó curioso el rubio, últimamente se encontraba mucho con ella.

-Eh, yo… - "¡Vamos Hinata, fuerza !" Se dijo - De-debo llevar estos baldes de pintura a mi casa, tam-también aquellos dos. - Señaló con la mirada los dichosos baldes que estaban junto a una pared. - Pero sólo puedo cargar estos… Te-tendré que dar doble vuelta. -

-Oh, en ese caso puedo ayudarte. - Sonrió grandemente Naruto, Hizo un clon de sombra que de inmediato cargo esos dos pesados contenedores de pintura, luego el original quiso cargar los baldes que sostenía Hinata.

-¡Estoy bien Naruto-kun! Puedo con ellos.- Pronto la ojiperla ya era un tomate bien rojo.

-¡Ah vamos ! ¡No es nada dattebayo!- Refutó el oji azul y los cargó.

-Gra-gracias.- Caminaron juntos todo el trayecto hasta la mansión Hyuga, en donde Hinata no pudo ocultar su tímida sonrisa.

Lee los observó alejarse, sonrió al confirmar que su plan había funcionado, pero a pesar de la alegría que se plasmaba en su rostro algo dentro de él estaba inquieto.

-Creí que el plan era echarle un panal de abejas a Naruto y que después Hinata lo rescatara con su técnica de taijutsu. - Le dijo Tenten a su amigo que parecía ido.

-No, ese plan está programado para el próximo martes. - Contestó el oji negro con obviedad.

Pero eso solo hizo suspirar con exasperación a la castaña.

(...)

-Así que Neji echó a perder todo. - Concluyó Lee.

-Bu-bueno, no diría eso exactamente, es simplemente que estuvo frente a la puerta en ese momento y vio que Naruto estaba a lado de mi y… Bueno, sólo … -

-Es un sobreprotector, ni que estuvieran haciendo algo malo. - Contestó Tenten con evidente diversión. Luego abrió grande los párpados, sacó de su guarda kunais un monedero. - Oh tengo que irme, quedé de enseñarle a unos niños a lanzar shurikens, que lata, ¡Nos vemos! - Dejó dinero en la mesa y se fue.

Los dos usuarios de taijutsu se quedaron solos en el puesto de dangos, comiéndose lo que restaba de ellos.

-¡Ay que darnos prisa Hinata-san, así nos dará tiempo de entrenar hasta que el sol se oculte! -

-¿ Aún quiere entrenar Lee-san? - No podía creer que su voluntad de hacerse más fuerte pudiera llegar a tanto. Era admirable. ¡Entrenaba todo el día!

-¡Claro ! No nos podemos quedar atrás. Debemos proteger lo que más importa. - Miró hacia los ojos de la peli azulada, infundiendole, sin él darse cuenta, suma confianza. - La gran batalla se acerca, y debo hacerme fuerte para proteger a mis amigos más preciados. -

-Tiene razón Lee-san. - Reflexionó la Hyuga con admiración. - ¿En eso piensa cada vez que entrena? -

-¡Si! - Se levantó abruptamente, con las manos en la cintura, sobresaltando a las personas de alrededor incluyendo a Hinata. - Por eso, nunca dejo que mi llama se extinga, Gai sensei me ha enseñado cómo mantenerla viva.-

-Ya veo. -

La ojiperla se quedó inmersa en sus pensamientos; se dió cuenta que tenían algunas similitudes, y la que más creía ella que los identificaba como iguales era porque ambos eran ninjas fracasados, siendo la burla de los demás niños y adultos shinobi, sin embargo aquello no los detuvo a crecer, aunque seguro habían pasado por depresión y desesperanza en el camino.

De ahí también se podían sacar diferencias entre ellos; mientras que él había alcanzado su auge con entrenamiento y esfuerzo, además de una grandiosa voluntad y un talentoso maestro con el que casi se le compraba… Ella se había quedado estancada en un punto en donde a pesar de las prácticas con su equipo y de estar perfeccionando la agudeza de su byakugan; era débil, y tal vez siempre estaría destinada serlo, pues parecía que los años de constancia no le habían servido de nada ¿Qué era lo que le faltaba? ¿Por qué no podía ser fuerte? Eran las preguntas que siempre rondaban su mente.

Decaída sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente para despejarse, volteó su vista a su acompañante pero se sorprendió al notar que éste la había estado observando todo el rato.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó serio.

-¡Si! - Gritó apresurada, y los transeúntes que pasaban por el local la miraron extrañados. Hinata se puso roja. Últimamente se comportaba así inconscientemente, y creía que debía ser la compañía de Lee, que la estaba afectando, ya que había pasado bastante tiempo con su amigo . - Si. - Susurró, aclarándose la garganta que estaba hecha un nudo por la vergüenza.

El cejudo rió.

-¡Vamos! -

_.. . _

Lee se encontraba de camino a la casa Hyuga. Si es que se le podía llamar casa a ese inmensa zona. Regularmente pisaba aquel territorio para convencer a Neji de entrenar con él, y con suerte también aprovechaba para ver a su tímida amiga. Normalmente, los encontraba juntos practicando sus técnicas Hyuga.

-¡Hinata-san está en plena primavera de su juventud! - Dijo al aire, y sus largas pestañas se movieron curiosas. - Pero creo que no la aprovecha correctamente… Tal vez debamos hacer un nuevo plan para atraer a Naruto-kun, y así vuelva a arder su corazón. -

Hace muchos días que no la veía.

Lee, entusiasmado, fue más veloz. Quería verse lo más pronto posible con Hinata para poder discutir sobre nuevos planes de seducción… Aunque él mismo no se diera por aludido de que esa era una pobre excusa para estar con ella.

Al llegar, lo recibió un miembro de la rama secundaria.

-¿Y Neji? - Preguntó casual, no percibiendo el ambiente sobrio que rodeaba a cada Hyuga.

-Neji-san está en sus aposentos. Puede esperarlo aquí, le avisaré de su llegada. - Dirigió la mirada hacia el gran espacio plano junto con un dojo. Y el que lo había recibido se fue.

Lee se sentó en el piso de madera que rodeaba al dojo, agitando sus largas pestañas graciosamente observaba al par de pájaros que venían y se devolvían de su nido que contenía a sus pequeños polluelos.

-La primavera eh… - Suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si, es una época muy linda para los animales a-además de ser refrescante. - Añadió una dulce voz.

Lee volteó a quien había soltado su voz, y se paró en un movimiento enérgico.

-¡Hinata-san! -

-Lee-san, es un gusto verte. - Saludó la peliazul. Vestía de una abultada yukata, y tenía agarrado el cabello con enormes pinzas. Lee se sorprendió un poco, nunca la había visto usando prendas semejantes. - ¿Ha venido por Neji-niisan? -

-Si…¡Pero también quería hablar contigo, Hinata-san!-

-Ah si… - Un poco apenada por tal confesión del pelinegro, hizo una pausa esperando tranquilizarse. - ¿De-de qué quería hablar? -

-De los próximos planes para atrapar a Naruto-kun. -

-¿A-Atraparlo? -

-¡Si! - Se acercó más a la pequeña Hyuga, estando a centímetros de su rostro. Hinata se puso más nerviosa por la invasión. - Y así lo seduzcas con tus habilidades ninja y con tu encanto natural. -

-¿Se-seducir? ¿Encanto? - Se había puesto más roja que una manzana.

-¡Por supuesto Hinata-san! -

Hinata no sabía qué decirle, y no por el hecho de que estaba tan apenada que como una caracol lo único que quiere es esconderse en su caparazón, sino por que a pesar de que le gustaba Naruto, ella ya no sentía deseos de tomar oportunidades que se le presentaban o que ella creaba sólo para gustarle al rubio.

Era demasiado extraño...

No sabía a qué se debía ese sentimiento. Sólo sabía que la única razón por la que hacía esos planes locos del discípulo de Gai, era para estar con él.

Y de cierta manera tenía miedo de decirle que ya no quería hacerlo, pues ella ya no tendría motivo para verse con el pelinegro.

Y no quería eso. Quería seguir con su amigo que se había vuelto más que querido.

Él en muchas ocasiones la ayudaba a avanzar como ninja al entrenar con ella, también como mujer cuando le daba ideas de cómo aprovechar su forma de ser - Tímida y bondadosa. - además de su "bonito físico" - según palabras del propio Lee- para generar sentimientos en un hombre en específico "aunque lo puedes hacer con todos los hombres y mujeres de Konoha y todos caerían enamorados por tu llama del amor", Dijo Lee una vez.

Pero tenía que ser sincera. Siempre eran sinceros el uno con el otro.

-Lee-san, yo, bueno…- Jugueteó con sus blancos dedos.- Yo ya no quiero … -

Él sólo escuchó, con bastante consternación, las siguientes palabras que pronunció su amiga, sintiendo un gran volcán de confusión haciendo erupción en su interior.

Poco después, Neji llegó, se llevó a Lee fuera de la zona Hyuga y entrenó hasta el atardecer con él.

Los pelinegros no dejaron de pensar en la conversación durante el resto del día.

_..._

Sentía la necesidad de arrancar algo, de hacerse daño, no era para nada típico de ella, que recordara nunca en su vida había sentido algo parecido, pero esa era la excepción. Tenía tanto dolor que se le hacía incontenible, no quería ponerse esa ropa negra, ni aunque fuera para mostrar respeto por su difunto primo y por todos los ninjas caídos en batalla. En la Gran Cuarta Guerra Shinobi.

No podía. Pero incluso sabiéndolo, se limpió las lágrimas, se puso la ropa de luto, salió y junto con todo el clan Hyuga fueron al cementerio.

En el lugar había muchas personas que, al igual que ella, habían perdido a un ser querido. Hinata se encontraba frente a la tumba de su amado primo, además de sus demás allegados incluyendo Tenten y Naruto que justo éste último se encontraba a lado suyo con varias heridas en el rostro y sin un brazo. Cada uno consumido en su propio dolor.

Se extrañó de no ver a Lee, pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello.

-Hinata-nee sama, ya debemos irnos. - Llamó Hanabi, que estaba por encaminarse hacia su padre.

-Está bien Hanabi, me quedaré un rato más. - Dijo con un deje de agotamiento.

-Como tu quieras. - Consintió la castaña, aunque no por eso dejó de mostrar su preocupación.

Volvió su vista hacia la tumba de Neji, se quedó unos instantes así hasta que una mano sujetó su antebrazo. Vió que quien lo había hecho había sido el mismo héroe de las naciones ninja, que la miraba con fijeza.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? - Preguntó pues él no había dicho palabra alguna ni tampoco le soltaba. Momentos después se dió cuenta de que ya no había ni un alma cerca, sólo ellos dos. Era terrible que ya no distinguiera el paso del tiempo.

-Yo…-Naruto parecía que quería decir algo pues movía la boca como si intentara soltar sonido, se veía triste y tal vez un poco desconsolado. Esperó a que le dijera algo, pero nada. Estaba Confundida.

La soltó y la miró arrepentido antes de irse de allí, a paso lento . Hinata se había quedado sola y para aumentar su dolor y el de los demás aldeanos, empezó a llover.

Pero la oji perla no lloró de nuevo, se quedó ahí, frente a la lápida, sosteniendo entre sus dedos un pequeño girasol.

Pasó un largo tiempo así hasta que escuchó un chapoteo de pasos que se iban acercando cada vez más: eran rápidos e irregulares. Se volteó y se encontró frente a ella al Ninja verde que tenía unas enormes cejas al igual que enormes ojos negros.

-Hinata-san.- Él respiraba agitadamente, observándola extrañado.

-Lee-san…- Devolvió consternada.- Creí que no vendría. -

-Estuve con Gai sensei, quería ver como estaba. - Hinata recordó que su maestro había estado al borde de la muerte, y que aún estaba en el hospital en cuidado intensivo. - Pero no iba a faltar de ninguna manera.-

La peliazul podía notar sus párpados irritados, señales de que había estado llorando. Además de sus ceño fruncido y de su respingada nariz enrojecida.

Algo en su interior se oprimió.

Bajó la cabeza y se quedó inmóvil en su sitio. Y Lee se paró frente a la tumba del castaño sonriendo con tristeza.

-Lo siento Neji… -

-Lee-san… - Susurró para sí misma.Hinata nunca supo porque Lee se había disculpado con su niisan.

-Hinata-san, ¡No llores! ¡Neji dió su vida para proteger la juventud que vive en ti en una llama clara y bondadosa! - Parecía temblar con cada palabra que pronunciaba, pero no estaba segura de si era a causa de la lluvia o por la emoción hasta que él se dió la vuelta; tenía sus enormes y redondos ojos empequeñecidos a punto de derramar las lágrimas que contenía en sus cuencas. - ¡No llores! ¡Neji no descansaría en paz si ve tu sufrimiento! -

A Hinata le conmovió tanto que le dijera que no hiciera aquello mientras él se derrumbaba por su difunto compañero de equipo. De inmediato corrió y lo abrazó y la lluvia les cayó a ambos intensamente como si les estuviera purificando sus pesares. El conocido optimista y gallardo Rock Lee, se encontraba llorando en los brazos de una mujer que estaba igual de rota que él, sin embargo no lo demostró, ella sólo podía entretenerse aferrando el cuerpo alto y delgado del peli negro además de acariciarle su corto cabello mojado por el agua. Lee tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto y apretaba sus dientes contra sí haciéndolos chirriar en el proceso; estaba moqueando, podía escucharlo, pero por el contrario, no podía escuchar que gritara de frustración o que gimiera de tristeza.

Nunca había visto a Lee así.

Y eso le dolió mucho, pues era una faceta de él poco ocurrente en su personalidad. Y por eso mismo le partió el alma. Lo apretó más.

-Lo siento, Lee-san. - Pero el peli negro no supo por qué se disculpaba.

**_... _**

Es muy rara ésta pareja, pero me gusta, pues amo a Rock Lee y a Hinata.

Espero desarrollarlo bien.

08/07/19


	2. No sabía, no quería saber

**Disclaimer. **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi K.

_... _

**LA FLOR DE MI JUVENTUD**

**No sabía, no quería saber**

Había pasado tiempo, bastante tiempo, desde que tuvo la última conversación con Lee, como hace un poco más de año. En esos meses todos habían realizado misiones como locos, pues tenían que volver a restaurar la economía y el bienestar de Konoha. Kakashi-sensei, que era el nuevo dirigente de la aldea, se estaba tomando muy enserio volver todo a su estado anterior... Claro que con ciertas mejoras.

Ella sólo había visto a Lee un par de veces, pero no había más que un amigable saludo entre ellos, porque cuando se encontraban uno iba regresando de misión mientras que el otro ya iba de salida; para el pesar de Hinata y Lee.

A Hinata se le encargaban tareas propias de su clan, además de las misiones de búsqueda de algunos objetos medicinales al igual que a veces la mandaban a merodear, junto con su equipo, por si había a algún cadáver por ahí que aún no hubieran encontrado resultante de la Gran Guerra. Lo peor o lo mejor para ella, es que sí los encontraban.

Afortunadamente después de un tiempo fueron bajando las misiones al igual que las obligaciones de su clan, así que aprovechaba para entrenar y poner en mejor condición su cuerpo, aunque de vez en cuando su corazón le susurraba dolorosamente que ya era inútil entrenar para hacerse más fuerte pues su preciado primo y varios integrantes de su familia habían muerto. Por no ser fuerte, su Neji-niisan pagó las consecuencias.

Pero luego se daba ánimos, diciéndose a sí misma que podía hacerse más fuerte, mucho más fuerte, para proteger a sus seres amados que habían sobrevivido.

Entonces, en una tarde de otoño, posterior al primer aniversario de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, iba caminando hacia los campos de entrenamiento con notable calma. Atravesaba entre los gruesos árboles el gran área boscosa hasta encontrar una zona despejada cuando de pronto oyó ruidos estruendosos y rápidos, pues estos últimos hacían eco en el aire, como si alguien los estuviera provocando; así que procedió a acercarse para ver de quien se trataba y grande fue su sorpresa de observar al ninja de traje verde.

-Lee-san… - Él se dió vuelta al escuchar la dulce voz, y abrió sus redondos ojos que mostraban sorpresa.

\- ¡Hinata-san! - Fue hacia ella, quedando cada a cara.

Hinata lo detalló con su mirada perla, él había cambiado un poco; su cara era más afilada además de su mentón que era más grueso, se veía más alto y estaba un poco más fornido de donde incluso se le notaban un poco de músculos.

Lee también la observó detenidamente; ella tenía el cabello más largo que le caía como cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda, su rostro a pesar de conservar esa redondez que tanto le caracterizaba también se había alargado un poco, su cuerpo era más esbelto o más bien siempre la había sido pero ahora al usar su nuevo traje de misiones él podía notarlo más.

Ambos se sonrojaron levemente ante sus pensamientos que de un momento a otro pasaron a ser inadecuados para personas como ellos.

Sí que había pasado bastante tiempo.

-¡¿Cómo has estado?! - Preguntó entusiasmado el peli negro de volver a encontrarse con su amiga.

-Bien ¿Y tú Lee-san? - Ella sacudió la cabeza ligeramente antes de responder, para alejar sus pensamientos acerca del cuerpo del oji negro.

-Enérgico, he estado entrenando por dos, como Gai sensei todavía está de incapacidad debo entrenar por él hasta que su tiempo de reposo haya expirado…- La peliazul siempre tuvo curiosidad de la relación que tenía con su maestro. Era de lo más extraña. - Claro aparte de las misiones que luego nos dejan a Tenten y a mi. - Su rostro se volvió triste.

Y pronto el de Hinata también al saber la razón.

-¿Viniste a ejercitarte? - La Hyuga asintió - Yo vengo a menudo por aquí a practicar, pero me alegra que tú también te estés esforzando Hinata-san. -

-¿Puedo entrenar contigo? - Preguntó un poco tímida después de unos instantes, creía que podría causarle problemas de espacio personal o algo por el estilo. Aunque dentro de ella sabía que Lee podía necesitar todo menos espacio para él solo.

-¡Hinata-san! - Asintió fervientemente con las mejillas sonrosadas de la emoción.

(...)

-¡Ahh, que buen día! - Con sus manos en la cintura, estiró su cuerpo hacia atrás.

-Lo dice sólo por que entrenó la mayoría del día, ¿cierto? - Infirió Hinata divertida.

-Si… Pero también porque pude estar con Hinata-san, - Ella miró sus ojos ónix que brillaban de felicidad. - cuando entreno contigo, me hago más fuerte. - La Hyuga se sonrojó, apenada.

-No lo creo. Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú pLee-san. -

-Claro que lo eres. - Lee se había sorprendido. Nunca se imaginó de que ella se considerara a sí misma débil o incluso inservible. Él se mostró bastante serio, tanto que hasta parecía enfadado. - Si dudas de ti misma, todo tu esfuerzo no servirá de nada. -

A Hinata le caló muy hondo aquello, ya que después de todo tenía razón, todo sería en vano si no creía en sí misma, en la fortaleza que poseía y que podría poseer con el tiempo y esfuerzo.

Seguían caminando pero lo hacían en silencio. Cuando pusieron fin al entrenamiento, Lee le propuso acompañarla hasta su casa y en el transcurso habían tenido una charla con bastantes anécdotas divertidas que los hacían mofarse de éstas . Pero ahora, el ambiente se sentía un poco tenso.

-Es cierto… - Contestó la peliazul luego de un rato de silencio - Sé que debo creer en mí misma, Neji-niisan también me lo decía con frecuencia, sin embargo siento que a pesar de todo mi empeño, no he avanzado como me gustaría. - El oji negro la escuchó atentamente, prevaleciendo su interés en ella y en sus palabras desganadas. - No tengo talento Ninja, nunca lo he tenido. No soy como Lee-san, que a pesar de no tener habilidad en ninjutsu o genjutsu, es muy talentoso como shinobi. -

Ella volvió a mirarlo directo a sus ojos carbón, esperando algún comentario, pero él extrañamente no respondió, así que ella apartó la mirada y la redireccionó hacia el frente. Cuando llegaron finalmente a la puerta de los Hyuga, escuchó su voz.

-Creo que te equivocas Hinata-san, yo no soy talentoso… Yo soy un fracasado que se tuvo que esforzar el doble que los demás, pero no sólo eso, sino que también tuve que creer en mí mismo lo doble que los demás en ellos mismos. - Por fin Lee sonrió, levemente, pero lo hizo. - También creo que tú y yo somos iguales. -

Hinata se desconcertó por su respuesta; la perspectiva que él tenía difería mucho de la suya y sin embargo la hacía alegrarse de alguna manera.

-Gracias Lee-san. - Ella sonrió, él también lo hizo. - ¿Puedo volver a entrenar contigo?... Quiero hacerme más fuerte. -

Lee sonrió enérgicamente, volviendo a su característica forma de ser.

-¡Claro ! ¡Nuestra llama debe crecer hasta iluminar con tanta fuerza como el sol! -

Hinata empezó a reír dulcemente y Rock Lee la detalló como si fuese una fotografía que jamás quisiera olvidar; desde sus largas pestañas y mejillas sonrosadas hasta sus colorados labios curvados formando una ligera sonrisa. Hubo un instante en el que palpitó rápidamente su corazón, puso su mano sobre su pecho con una consternación palpable en su rostro aunque Hinata no pudo notar por estar inmersa en sus risas.

No supo clasificar el sentimiento que lo embargaba.

-Lee-san siempre es tan optimista. - Paró de reír, dió una reverencia, agradeciendo al pelinegro. - Gracias. -

-Entreno todos los días en el mismo lugar, desde las seis hasta el medio día. - Dijo después de dejar atrás sus pensamientos.

-Ya veo. T-Te veré en cuanto pueda mañana, si te parece bien. -

-Por supuesto -

Se quedaron un momento así, luego Hinata reverenció nuevamente despidiéndose y se encaminó a ingresar por la puerta pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo.

-¿Sabes que me motiva para seguir entrenando? -

La peliazul se quedó pensativa, con el dedo índice en la barbilla.

-Tus seres queridos. Deseas protegerlos. - Contestó Hinata recordando lo que le había dicho Lee hace más de un año atrás.

-Sí … - Él siempre había sido sincero, sin embargo lo que hacía diferente a sí sinceridad era que cuando decía lo que pensaba claramente, sonaba con tanta naturalidad, que de alguna forma te sentías bien al escucharlo. - Una de esas personas eres tú, Hinata-san. -

La peliazul se sonrojó levemente, apenada por la honestidad de su amigo. Jugó brevemente con sus dedos intentando asimilar lo que él acababa de decir.

-Tú… Tú también eres una de esas personas para mi. - Le contestó, devolviéndole la sonrisa avergonzada pero confiable.

El cejudo sonrió más.

-¡¡Nos vemos Hinata-san!! - Y se fue de un salto.

La Hyuga entró a su hogar, con el corazón latiendo alegre, era cálido. Juntó sus manos pálidas sobre su pecho, sintiendo emoción por todo el cuerpo. ¡Ya quería que fuera mañana!

Mientras Lee, que seguía sonriente, tenía confusión acerca de las explosiones que surgían en su pecho, controlando éstas así cada extremidad demostrando las emociones en forma de movimientos esporádicos e inconscientes. Eso no le gustaba, no tener el control de su cuerpo. Así que para evitarlo, hizo cien sentadillas, cien lagartijas y cien mil metros caminando de cabeza utilizando sus manos como pies. Pero una cosa era segura…

¡Quería ver a Hinata!

_... _

Habían pasado varias semanas en las que Hinata había estado entrenando con Lee, se sentía muy optimista pues a parte de divertirse con su querido amigo se estaba volviendo más fuerte junto a él. Rock Lee le había dado algunos consejos para mejorar la movilidad y rapidez de su taijutsu: como usar pesas o prácticas de flexibilidad en todo el cuerpo.

Aunque no tuviera afinidad con el taijutsu de Lee, cuando combatían, él le ayudaba generar más fluidez y velocidad a sus movimientos.

En ocasiones se daban sonrisas en medio de sus combates o de sus estiramientos. Había charlas amenas de las que podrían estar así durante todo el día. Incluso, a veces hablaban de Neji, con un deje de dolor pero siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos.

Y todo eso le gustaba.

Hinata se sentía muy bien con él, más que hace dos años, ahora era diferente… Más íntimo, más hermoso y correcto.

Bueno, así era como lo calificaría ella.

-¡A mi también me gusta el helado de vainilla! - Expresó el usuario de taijutsu que caminaba junto a ella por las calles concurridas de Konoha. - Hinata-san, ¿Por qué no comemos un helado? -

-... Sí , me parece bien. - Había perdido el hilo de la conversación por un momento, pero de inmediato respondió alegre. - ¿Conoce algún lugar? -

-No, pero hay un anciano con un carrito de helados que siempre pasa por toda la aldea. -

-Si, lo sé, yo le compraba cada vez que podía. - Aseguró devolviéndole una sonrisa.

Pero ambos pararon cuando vieron a una pelirosa caminando hacia ellos.

-Hinata, Lee-san. - Sakura les habló con confianza, bastante alegre.

-¡Sakura-san! - Lee saludó fervientemente.

-Sakura - En cambio la peliazul la reverenció.

\- Nos llaman para una misión. -

-¿Sólo a nosotros tres o… O También a nuestros equipos? - Preguntó suave Hinata.

-Equipo Gai, equipo ocho y a mi. Todos ya están el la oficina del Hokage…- Contestó Sakura con un poco de seriedad. - Vamos. -

Ambos la siguieron.

La chica de ojos perla observó a su amiga pelirrosa. Estaba más bella que nunca; con sus brillosos ojos jade, pequeña y respingada nariz, mejillas delineadas, porte delgado y curvilíneo que llamaba al mundo anunciando que ya se había convertido en una hermosa mujer.

Volteó a ver a Lee discretamente, él estaba alegre y enérgico, mirando siempre hacia al frente…

-¡Sakura-san te ves cansada! - Hizo notar su amigo después de un rato con un deje de preocupación.

-He estado todo el tiempo en el hospital, estos últimos días ha habido mucho enfermo de… - Empezó a hablar desganada y sólo pudieron escucharla.

"Ella es fuerte y muy hermosa", pensó Hinata. Ella sabía que Lee había estado enamorado de la Ninja médico desde hace tiempo, aunque él ya no había hablado acerca del amor que le profesaba a Sakura, Hinata conocía varios atributos que podían hacer que Lee siguiera sintiendo algo por ella.

Y eso le amohinaba.

Era obvio, pues su corazón se apretujaba y sus ánimos decaían. Le dolía de sólo pensar en que su querido amigo albergaba sentimientos tan profundos por Sakura.

¿Pero por qué le lastimaba la idea? ¿Por qué le dolía que Lee amara a alguien más? Desde hacía tiempo que le oprimía el pecho, pero no era tan fuerte el sentimiento como ahora. Hasta parecía que estaba enamorada de él.

Puso sus pequeñas manos en su abultado busto, intentando respirar con tranquilidad, queriendo distraerse con la conversación que mantenía Sakura con Lee.

-Sakura-san, deberías pedirle un descanso a Tsunade-sama…-Aconsejó el de grandes cejas.

-Si creo que debería hacerlo. - Ella se estiró haciendo tronar sus huesos de la espalda.

-También a Hinata-san se le ve cansada, - agregó Lee - después de todo ella ha estado esforzándose mucho -.

La Hyuga se volteó hacia su amigo con curiosidad al oírlo.

-Es cierto Hinata, hasta podría decir que estás enferma, mira que te vez algo roja. - Declaró la pelirrosa.

Aunque Hinata sabía que no era más que la vergüenza.

Entraron por la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, todos los integrantes de aquella misión ya estaban ahí. Kakashi les encomendó atrapar a unos ninjas renegados que estaban causando estragos en el país vecino, debían partir de inmediato pues según informes aquellas personas habían quemado chozas de los aldeanos sin razón aparente.

Todos los presentes asintieron y se retiraron para prepararse ante la siguiente misión.

Partieron esa misma tarde, en frente de las filas estaban Kiba y Rock Lee emocionados por tener algo de acción después de un año desenterrando cadáveres y de construir casas en la villa; al contrario de los presentes al final del escuadrón, Hinata y Shino, que su ambiente era silencioso y objetivo, detallaban las interacciones de sus compañeros.

-Hace mucho que no tenemos una misión desestresante - Anunció Tenten a las otras dos féminas del equipo, crujiendo los huesos de su espalda. - Ya estaba cansada de tanta carpintería. -

-No sabía que te dejaban tareas de ese tipo- Comentó Hinata mirando atentamente a su amiga que había cambiado un poco su apariencia desde la última vez que se vieron.

-Te entiendo perfectamente Tenten, es agotante estar todo el día en el hospital. Lo peor es que no permanezco ahí horas y horas par atender pacientes a montón, sino que estoy ahí para identificar a algunos ninja de Konoha. - Inmediatamente supieron a qué se refería Sakura. - Es bastante deprimente -.

Ninguna pudo negar aquello.

El líder de la misión era Shino, que sólo había hablado en dos ocasiones desde que se les asignó aquella empresa: en donde ordenó que se prepararan su equipaje y que estuvieran presentes a las cuatro en punto de la tarde en las puertas de la aldea. También cuando les informó antes de la puesta del sol que acamparan en un lugar cercano a un río.

Como era época de mucho viento, en lugar de dormir al aire libre con tan sólo un par de cobertores decidieron hacer dos tiendas de acampar; una para mujeres y otra para hombres.

Recolectaron ramas para hacer una fogata y pescaron en el lago para poder asarlos en las llamas rojas.

Las chicas sentadas en un tronco caído y a la luz de las llamas, comían tranquilamente entre risas y anécdotas.

-¡De verdad! No puedo creer que haya hombres como ése, es decir, ¡El desvergonzado pensó que yo era un chico! - Se quejó la castaña indignada por su propia experiencia - ¿Cómo él pudo confundirme así? Soy muy femenina -.

Sakura rió nerviosa.

-Bu-Bueno, a veces los hombres pueden ser despistados, no deberías prestarle tanta importancia ¿No es así Hinata? … - La pelirrosa volteó a verla de reojo y la susodicha asintió impetuosa. - Creo que a todas en algún punto nos ha pasado. Hasta a mi me han confundido con un chico. -

Hinata al escucharla su aura se hizo sombría al recordar cómo niños y niñas la habían confundido como una del sexo masculino cuando fue pequeña por su cabello corto.

-No te creo, solo lo dices para que me sienta mejor. Nadie confundiría ese cabello pelirrosa tuyo… -Replicó con tristeza - ¿A quién engaño? Soy tan varonil como el mismísimo Gai-sensei. Incluso Lee y Neji me tratan como un hombre de su nivel...-

Tarde fue cuando Tenten se dio cuenta de sus palabras, aunque fue más por las expresiones de sus amigas las que la hicieron reaccionar.

-Tenten… - Haruno alargó su brazo hacia ella con gesto preocupado.

-¡¡Ohh no, de verdad lo siento!! Yo no quise… Es decir, bueno, - Se alteró al ver la sonrisa melancólica de su amiga de ojos perlados - Lo siento Hinata, no quise traerte un mal recuerdo, es sólo que a veces yo hablo así y… - Era frustrante no poder explicarte claramente. - Cuándo hablo de Neji, lo hago como si todavía estuviera aquí, ¡Sé que no lo está!, pero por alguna razón… Me gusta creer que aún está vivo y que sólo han pasado un par de días de no verlo. - Se rascó la nuca apenada, justo ahora sentía que ellas la veían como una loca depresiva.

Sin embargo se calmó cuando Hinata la consoló con su sonrisa.

-Lo sé Tenten. Lo sé. -

Y por alguna razón, los ojos marrones de la kunoichi parecieron temblar por la frase. Claro que Tenten no quiso derrumbarse por algo como eso y menos en una misión.

Las chicas renovadas de aquel incómodo momento continuaron con su charla, mientras que en el tronco en donde los chicos platicaban cosas bastante viriles, alguien de carbones redondos y enormes pestañas veía con atención el aura que rodeaba a las chicas pero específicamente miraba a una mujer en particular, una de piel de porcelana y ojos lavanda.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que alguien las observaba desde la distancia, dirigió sus pupilas hacia el círculo de los chicos y apreció la intensa mirada de Lee. Su corazón latió con velocidad y sus mejillas se iban sonrojado de a poco. Sus dedos se entrelazaron entre sí conteniendo un poco su emoción.

No lograba entender por qué se sentía así, como un capullo floreciendo cada vez que Lee le sonreía o la observaba con energía.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios casi imperceptible. Sin embargo, de pronto escuchó la risa tintineante de Sakura, volteó a verla; estaba radiante. Y fue ahí, justo en ese momento en el que le llegó la pesadez de la decepción.

No la estaba mirando a ella. Estaba mirando a Sakura.

"Es más que obvio", concluyó Hinata con tristeza.

No se sentía bien, así que se encaminó llorosa a la tienda de acampar de las mujeres, sin que sus dos compañeras se dieran cuenta. ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste? No lo sabía o más bien no lo quería saber.

Solo quería alejarse.

_... _

Aunque ya tenía la mitad de este capitulo hecho (desde el primer capítulo ), se me dificultó escribir la otra mitad. Lo siento por la tardanza.

En realidad no esperaba que esta pareja tuviera tanto apoyo y me alegró ver sus comentarios dandole su aceptación a ésta historia.

Gracias por sus ánimos. De verdad. Y me alegro de que les haya gustado la idea.

Y espero que también les agrade éste capítulo.

01/08/19


End file.
